Snow Shapes
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Perhaps in some departments Honda was smarter then Anzu gave him credit for. HondaxAnzu [TristanxTéa], drabble fic.


Domino was always hit heavy by snow. Luckily this year the worst of it was over during the night, leaving a beautiful sheet of powdered snow the next morning.

Honda Hiroto trumped through the snow thinking quietly to himself. It was the holidays but he'd made no plans with his friends so there wasn't much for him to do today.

As was usual for this time of year children were playing in the snow in all over Domino. He was lucky to find a quiet patch at the park to himself. Not that he minded the children's games. In fact Honda quite missed playing in the snow himself. It was a shame he was too old for that now…

Wait, when did he get too old for playing in the snow? He was only seventeen, not really that old at all. Did he really just stop acting like a child one day?

The thought of that made him feel a bit sad. He had been so busy with his new life since he'd left bullying that he'd forgotten about his childhood…

Then again there was no one around right now.

If he were to just build a snowman or throw a snowball nobody would have to know about it.

But snowmen take time to make and snowball fights weren't fun if there was no one to actually fight with…

There were always snow angels. He'd thought of them as being kind of girly when he was younger but they were quick to make…

In a few minutes he was lying on his back in the snow sweeping his arms and legs from side to side to create his angel.

This was so much fun!

He'd never felt so great in years. Maybe the kids did have the right idea…

"What are you doing?"

Honda quickly scrambled up from the ground, embarassed that he'd been caught.

He would have to think fast for a good excuse but nothing came to him, "I was just ah… Anzu?"

His female friend was giving him a quizical look.

"I was just making a…"

"…A snow angel?" she finished.

He felt a little defensive and wanted to argue his position, "We've all been so busy with all the 'fate of the world' stuff that we've forgotten our childhoods! I was trying to get mine back!"

"Using snow angels?" Anzu asked, looking a little amused.

"Yeah well…" he trailed off, unable to think of a suitable comeback, so when one didn't come he remarked, "…You know I never really saw how these things looked like angels anyway…"

They both looked down at the snow shape he'd created.

"It's pretty easy see, the lines you make with your arms are like its sleeves," she said, motioning towards the shapes, "And the lines you make with your legs form its dress."

"What happens if it's a guy angel?"

"Honda!"

"Well it could be."

"I think the guy angels wear dresses too," she finished.

Thoughtfully Honda glanced over at her and said, "You could learn something from them you know."

"What's that?" she asked interested.

He looked down at the snow not entirely sure this was the right thing to say, "Well you always wear skirts all the time. I've never seen you wear dresses or trousers at all. Surely it must get cold during the winter."

Anzu blushed and quickly glanced in another direction.

"It's not that I don't get cold… It's just that I like dressing this way and I'm not sure how I'd look in anything else…" she reasoned, more with herself then him.

Worried that he'd upset her Honda quickly added, "They do look nice on you. Its just that maybe you should try to dress more for protection sometimes if its snowing or raining. That's what I do."

She looked up at him again. Honda's clothes were very brown. He was doning his old lengthy jacket and similarly casual trousers. In the world of fashion Honda wasn't top of many charts.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Maybe I should dress more like you when it's cold."

This stunned Honda a little. He was used to Anzu being the smart one who won the arguments and here she was agreeing with him. He exactly didn't feel like rubbing this point in though.

"If you're cold you could borrow my jacket for a while, until we get to the game shop," he offered politely.

She nodded softly, "If you don't mind that would be nice."

As Honda slipped off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders Anzu thought to herself, perhaps he is smarter then I give him credit for…

"I would let you borrow my pants to keep your legs warm but I think I need those."

Then again…


End file.
